The present invention relates to a transport roller formed by extrusion of plastics and having a cylindrical peripheral surface. Such transport rollers are usually utilized in photomechanical apparatus, such as X-ray film cassette-loading and unloading devices, film development apparatus, sheet film receiving screens for image receiving screens or X-ray receiving devices or the like.
High quality, specifically high stability, has been required for rollers used in the above mentioned apparatus. To ensure stability and balance condition during operation such rollers, made as sleeves of plastics, have been provided with metallic cores whereby, upon utilization in wet processing apparatus, metallic cores of corrosion-resistant noble metals have been used and the side faces of the roller have been made fluid-sealed.
In the rollers used for transporting film sheets, for example in X-ray film-loading and unloading devices, high requirements to equilibrium conditions of the rollers must be met so that in no case rollers be curved. Rollers of this type have been disclosed in DE-PS No. 2,232,424. Such rollers can have a variety of shapes.